


Blue & True

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Jack wants to be someone different for a day and discovers that being true to himself helps him do just that.





	Blue & True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb page, the word is SHY. 
> 
> This is inspired by my son who gives zero craps about liking blue hair and will try anything once.

It was several days before School Spirit Week at Lebanon Elementary and seven year old Jack had five days of themes to participate in and best showcase his school pride. He brought the flyer home and made sure Daddy Dean read through each day to make sure they had all they needed, if not they'd make a run into town. First day would be easy, it was school colors day and Jack always loved the blue and silver of the posters, flags, and t-shirts everybody wore. Even some of the upper grade girls got fancy with hair ribbons and face paint. Tuesday Toon day, he could wear any shirt with his favorite toons or bring a stuffed toon animal for show and tell. Wednesday was Wacky hair day and Daddy Dean could spike his hair and give him frosty or multicolored tips like nobody's business. Thursday would be Say No to Bullying day so they’d all wear red and have an assembly in the cafeteria. Friday would have been the day he was looking forward to the most. Favorite Movie Character day where everyone gets to be a star. Jack loved movies, Daddy Cas would sit with him watching old classics and new ones too. 

There were so many characters he wanted to be, but right now one movie in particular kept him coming back like an old friend. The main character he admired so much, but there might be rules about these things and he just didn't feel like getting in trouble or getting laughed at. Especially since on Friday's his dads took turns helping out in morning class. If he got laughed at then maybe his Dad's feelings would get hurt too and they wouldn't help out as much, or at all. So when Daddy Cas wondered what he thought about Friday he said,“Can I decide another day?” 

“Certainly, don't wait too long though” Daddy Cas replied, mussing his hair a little.

Daddy Cas was great at making costumes, Daddy Dean was really good at jazzing them up with the right accessories, and Unca Moose was happy to look up proof of something he called “canon ball attire.” He could tell if an outfit was missing an item or had something which wasn't in the movie. So when Halloween came around last year and he wanted to go as Indiana Jones, his Daddies made sure he looked the part. 

But Unca Moose said, “His whip is too short. Doesn’t look anything like the real thing.” 

Daddy Dean and him argued for a while but everybody went with him to get candy, Unca Moose was the only grown up nice enough to ask for a bite of his stash and not hide quickly behind a corner with chipmunk cheeks. 

By Tuesday Jack had decided he’d do it, he’d tell who he wanted to go as on Friday. Daddy Dean was cooking, he was always happy when he cooked, especially when Daddy Cas followed the aprons instructions. 

“Jack, I’ll be helping out in your class this Friday so which character do you want to go as? Maybe we could be a team or something….c’mere I need a taste tester dude, it’s a new chili recipe.”

Jack loved food even more than Daddy Dean so he zoomed over and had a bite.

“It's not spicy enough.”

“And it won't ever be cuz of someone's delicate tastebuds” Dean playfully insinuated.

Cas’s mouth upturned in a smile, “Better to add more kick later, than destroy it for the rest of us. Although if you eat too much the evening will be destroyed anyways.”

That usually stopped Spicy Dean bean in his tracks. Six years of marriage with Cas, they’d literally fought together in Hell and Purgatory, and not to mention their home was a bunker full of guys. Yet Dean still hadn’t been able to impress any amount of fart humor on him whatsoever. Friggin’ Sissy.

“I know what I want to go as…..” Jack mentioned quietly between sample bites from Daddy Dean. 

“What's that?” Daddy Cas asked.

Jack was silent for a beat or two, not uncommon, but a sign he’d been stewing nonetheless. 

“Coraline.”

“Coraline….Coraline..Cas that's the chick with the blue hair?” Dean asked, absent of any humor or sarcasm. 

“Yeesss it is, we’ll need a yellow raincoat because he has just the blue Star Wars one from last year that's almost too small. And the wig, hmmm I’ll look in town tomorrow after I drop him off.”

“Don't worry, if we can't find the wig I’ll dye Unca Moose’s hair when he’s asleep. Been trying to give him a haircut since Stanford years ago” Dean declared with mischief in his eyes.

Jack giggled, “What will you go as then?” 

“Well now that depends, do you want to have 'Another Father’ with buttons for eyes helping out? Or would you rather have one of the strange old biddies from upstairs in the land of the circus that once was?” 

“You pick! Just not the fat lady with her boobies flying everywhere. That's the scariest part of the whole movie!” Jack laughed and got their placemats. 

“Oh I can promise never to take you to school with my boobies flying everywhere” Dean smiled at him with a little of his tongue poking through his teeth. 

Cas loved that smile, it was happy, silly Dean and he’d never get enough of it. He kissed the cook again and Sam waltzed in.

“Ugh, Jack, dude..why do you let them torture you like this. Tell them you're eight already and kissing is gross” he playfully teased while bumping him gently to his spot on the dinner bench. 

“At least they get to kiss somebody they know, I heard at school today that Adrian's mom goes on a bunch of dates at a place called Tinder and kisses all the people she meets there.”

“Marvelous second grade conversation” Cas stated.

“How was school today Jack?” Sam wanted to know.

“Pretty good, can Daddy Dean dye your hair blue and make a wig out of it by Friday?”

Sam looked directly at his brother and sarcastically asked, “Nostalgic for Vegas again are we?” 

“Nooooo Sammy we are not. Jack here wants to go as Coraline for Favorite Movie Character Friday” Dean was quick to intervene, what happens in Vegas…ugh..screw Vegas. 

“Huh, right on. I think it’ll be awesome. Take pictures that day, I have to work” Sam gently pleaded.

“Sure will” Jack replied quietly, smiling inside.

“You’ve got the floor Jack” Daddy Cas nudged as they silently sat waiting.

“Bless the hands that grew this food, Bless the hands that made it.  
Keep us strong and keep us healthy, please watch over Mama Kelly.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Friday morning the bunker was abuzz with the habitual preparatory activities for the day. Sam was heading out to work and said, “Jack..looking good! Have Dad send me pictures ok?”

Jack was silent, but nodded his head.

Cas gathered his things together and gave his son a big hug. 

“You look very cool. I hope you have fun today.”

Jack didn't see the wink between Dean and Cas as he left.

“Awful quiet there bud, how ya feeling?”

“M’ok.”

“Nervous? Second thoughts?”

“I hope nobody laughs at me. Sometimes Spencer laughs, he’s mean.”

“Spencer's mean to other kids too. That's why Spencer eats alone. Does he get to say who you like or what your favorite movie is?”

Jack shook his head.

“Then he can’t say you aren't cool. Nothing he can say is gonna make the movie any less cool or Coraline any less your favorite. Mean people can't take that from you. You don't let them.”

As they walked to Jack’s classroom he became nervous.

So nervous. People can't see ME. Will they say something mean? Will they say it to me or wait til I'm gone? If it's against the rules will Daddy Dean get in trouble too? I hope my friends like it, and my teacher. What will my friends be dressed as?

“Jack, I’m going to the restroom to change ok? Just sit at your desk til I come back..remember your spelling words we practiced. You got this! I think you look very cool” Dean encouraged.

Jack felt a little better walking into his classroom. Mrs. Davis had to strain a little more to identify this neon blue cascade of fabulousness but when she did Jack felt a big relief.

“Jack! What a fantastic costume! Coraline is a great choice.”

He was relieved his teacher was ok about it. He didn't know if it was against the rules for boys to dress up like girls. He sat at his desk and waited for Daddy Dean to come back and help.

 

When Dean traipsed into Jack’s classroom he knew it would stop traffic. He didn't care. Jack needed to know his Dad's and Unca Moose had his back. Always. He entered the classroom to find Jack at his desk with about 7 kids swarming around him, grinning ear to ear and asking him questions while touching his neon blue hair and yellow rain jacket. They seemed to love it! 

Then they saw him, walking in with his husband and brother dressed as they were and exploded in laughter and smiles. Dean was Elsa, Sam was Anna, and Cas was Ariel. 

Jack was giggling and beaming at the surprise. His Dads and Unca were just too funny. All three had come into help in his classroom and dressed as awesome movie characters to show Jack he needn’t be shy about costumes and characters. That it was important to push through shyness sometimes and be true to who inspires you and mostly true to yourself. Even if it means sporting girly braids, coconut shells and a fin, or a bright blue girly wig.


End file.
